girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Open Questions
Okay, new idea: let's make this page a topic in the Forum: namespace, then make each question a subtopic. Zarchne 09:54, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Good idea. It'll make it all a little more manageable. --mnenyver 12:42, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ---- I think it would help the clarity of the article (and go a long way to helping new readers of Girl Genius) if we could separate the straightforward unanswered questions from the more speculative ones. Having a separate page for proposed theories would be excellent. Mnenyver 17:27, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Followup Idea Ah! How about a link following each question that leads to the correct section on the theories page? Mnenyver 17:56, 23 February 2008 (UTC) * Well, I made a Wild Mass Guessing page, but now I'm wondering if we might not want to just phase Open Questions out entirely? Once we have pages for each character and event and so on, they could have a Mysteries/Theories section where the questions regarding them specifically can live. How does that sound? - Acacia Onna Stik 22:42, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ** That makes sense, so long as tinfoil hat theories are clearly separated from the unarguable parts of a character's history. I still think there's a use for an "Open Questions" page, though. It would be a good resource. Anyone mind if I compile questions from this thread and add them? http://community.livejournal.com/girlgenius_lab/63098.html Mnenyver 00:13, 24 February 2008 (UTC) I freely admit this page (so far) is just a dumping ground for all open questions I've noticed. Please feel free to contribute/organize. One thing I was planning to do was to link into the groups.yahoo thread where the question recently came up. - Zarchne 00:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC) * Questions have been reorganized. I hope the new page, and added/rephrased questions, meet with approval. It looks like some of these subjects (and related theories) may need to be split into individual pages due to length. Mnenyver 22:39, 24 February 2008 (UTC) A few comments I added a new question and a few comments to existing questions. I hope that was OK else feel free to remove the comments. --David-hk 22:10, 24 February 2008 (UTC) * I think that's kind of the point of the page. I will say you don't really need to sign your edits, though. - Acacia Onna Stik 22:29, 24 February 2008 (UTC) * David: I moved them! Sorry! I hope it's okay. In the interests of keeping the questions themselves neutral and debates off of this main page, speculation now goes on Wild Mass Guessing. We might need individual pages for some of the bigger questions, I think. Mnenyver 22:32, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Upcoming Changes: Reformatting Just a heads up to anyone working on this page: I'd like to make cosmetic changes to the layout of this page, possibly making it an index and giving each big topic its own page. I'd like to give each topic links to things like forum discussions, mad pages, and related mysteries. I've been admiring Lostpedia's method of organizing such things and was thinking of using that as sort of a general model for ours. --m 05:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Rename? Should we rename this page? If so, what to? Maybe Unanswered Questions or Mysteries? How about Stuff That Really Bugs Us and We Haven't Figured Out Yet? — m (talk) 15:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :My two cents worth is that all these sound like equally good names. I wouldn't feel a need to change the one we have unless there's a standard name for such a page that is used on most other wikis. It couldn't hurt to add redirects, though. YMMV. --DryBrook 16:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : :: Hmm. I think my only problem with the current name is that, in the context of the menu on the left, it seems vague. But point taken. I'm thinking now that a better solution would be to add a new mouseover menu option that lists this, the FAQ, and whatever else fits there. — m (talk) 17:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) How Old Is Klaus? I'll vote for the age of the youngest of the three brothers, as that's the standard used for blended whiskies :-) Akitsumikami (talk) 14:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Regular Expression stuff moved to my talk page I realized that this page wasn't the most appropriate place for my tech tips and moved them to my talk page. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:03, March 25, 2015 (UTC)